Sweet, beautiful, rainloving and crazy girlfriend
by Dobby's Elf
Summary: Just a little, crazy and short oneshot about Hermione Granger and Fred Weasley.. Nothing special, I was bored, and puff, so, yea.. R&R if you'd like but please no flames,


_Disclaimer: Do not own.. wish I did, but I don't... bugger!_

**_

* * *

_**

**Sweet, beautiful, rain-loving and crazy girlfriend**

**-**

**_'Beautification potion_**

_Effects: Will make the drinker of the potion become more lovely in appearance._

_Extra notice: Often causes the drinker to feel more confident about his or her self._

_Ingredients needed for this potion: _

_Daisy roots,_

_Fluxweed,_

_Leech juice,_

_Peppermint,_

_Hair from a unicorn,_

_Making the potion: Chop the daisy roots to fine, small pieces. Add them to the boiling water and stir counter-clockwise 5 times. Mix the fluxweed together with the leech juice _before_ adding it to the potion. Stir clockwise 3 times. Let it simmer for 9 minutes before-'_

'Bump'

"What the-?" Fred Weasley, who had recently been studying how to make the Beautification potion, a new project of his for the WWW, had been brought out of his book by something soft and heavy falling to the floor in the hallway, which was next to the room he was in.

Worriedly he got up from his seat in the very comfortable leather chair he had been sitting in for the last hour and walked over to the door to the hallway, "Hermione? Are you alright?" he called.

"Yea, just fell down," she called back as he opened the door to see her sitting on the floor, rubbing her bum with her right hand and a soft pained expression on her face.

"You know I'd be happy to do that for you," he grinned at her and winked when she send him a stern look.

"Help me up instead will you?" she said and stretched her left hand out to him.

"Sure thing," he said and ignored her hand and instead lifted her up in his arms causing her to yelp.

"What are you doing? Put me down!" she yelled at him, but in return all she got was a big grin.

"Give me a kiss and I might think about it," he grinned as he walked into the living room with her in his arms.

"Put me down and I might think about that," she said back.

"Fine," he said with a mischievous look and walked over to the couch.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked nervously, she knew that look only too well.

"Stuff that you would not want to hear," he grinned and she smacked his arm lightly, "Ouch, that hurt," he said with a fake hurt look.

She giggled and he laid her down on the couch sitting down next to her and leaning over her, he bent down and kissed her softly on the lips. He held himself up with his arms so he wouldn't crush her as she snaked her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

When they broke apart minutes later he took his time to look at her. He found everything from her chestnut coloured hair that seemed to have a mind of its own, to the little path of freckles over her nose incredibly beautiful. To him the definition of beautiful was her, she was absolutely perfect, all the things that she thought of as a minus about herself he thought of as another thing that made her perfect. The small bump on her stomach, that she wished would go away, was perfect to him and was not allowed to go anywhere if you asked him. The scar she had over her collarbone was, to him, more beautiful than any other scar he had ever seen.She would never need the WWW's next product, that was for sure.

"What?" she said nervously when he kept staring at her.

"Nothing, I was just thinking about how beautiful you are," he said as she blushed.

"No I'm not," she said and looked away from his face.

He placed his hand on her cheek and turned her face back to his, "Yes you are, Hermione" he said and kissed her cheek, "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen,"

"It's raining outside," she said in a small voice.

"I know, but don't change the subject," he said to her and kissed her other cheek.

"We should go," she said softly as she looked out of the window.

"Why? Go where?" he asked her softly as he looked down at her and brushed a curl away from her forehead.

"Outside," she simply said and looked up at him.

"But it's raining," he whined and pouted.

"Exactly," she said and smiled at him, "We should go,"

"Alright, if you give me a kiss," he said and smirked down at her.

She moved her face up to his and kissed him softly on the lips, when he started to deepen the kiss she pushed him away, "Come on," she said and stood up from the couch, smirking as she left him behind.

"Oy, you can't leave me like this woman," he called after her and jumped up and after her, she let out a yelp and giggled as she ran into the hallway.

She ran out of the door as he came to the hallway and he followed after her, down the stairs and out into the rain. She stood in the middle of the street, twirling around and smiling at the sky as the tiny raindrops caressed her face. Fred smiled as he stopped a little away from her to just look at her as she enjoyed the rain. She truly was the most beautiful person he had ever seen in his life, no matter if it was early in the morning and she still had sleep in her eyes, or after a long day at work, if it was just before a fancy party or just a normal Saturday, or as now, completely soaked but happy.

He walked slowly over to her and caught her in his arms as she twirled, "You know," he said as he held her close to him, "This is one of the things I love the most about you,"

She smiled up at him, her wet hair clinging to her face and her eyes blinking because of the raindrops that landed on her eyelashes every so often, "Really now?" she said.

"Mmm," he answered with a smile as he bend down and kissed her, "The way you love something as simple as the rain and the way you can let yourself go to it,"

She smiled at him again and kissed him softly, "You know one thing I love when it rains?" she asked him and he shook his head, "I love that I can always get you to come out in it with me,"

"You can make me do anything you want love," he said and kissed her forehead.

She sighed happily and laid her head on his chest as the rain kept falling on them, "I love you Fred," she said softly.

"I love you too Hermione," he said and bend his head down to kiss her on the lips again, "my own sweet, beautiful, rain-loving and crazy girlfriend,"


End file.
